


Perfect and Safe

by vaesite



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaesite/pseuds/vaesite
Summary: Just like when they had first met, Guzma had to hunch down to be able to reach her face. She would never feel more safe than right now-- surrounded by his broad body.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that this is nothing like what I posted previously, but this is all I've written in the past year and I'm proud. Shoot me.
> 
> My (kinda) self-insert OC Tempest/Guzma. I'm weak and thirsty, forgive me! This is a lot of sin.

 

Tempest's head fell back against the pillow with a few gasping pants, legs twitching from where her lover's fingers still played in the heat between her legs. Guzma had rubbed himself off against her ass like a teenager, and his cum was now drying across her back. They were both sweaty and covered in each other, but it was perfect.

 

Just like when they had first met, Guzma had to hunch down to be able to reach Tempest's face. He was curled around her, the arm not buried in her crotch pressed into her stomach when he had to stop her hips from jumping away from the pleasure. His face was buried in her neck, licking gently.

 

It was so tender. Absolutely perfect. Tempest would never feel more safe than right now-- surrounded by Guzma's broad body. He was so, so much bigger than her. And though she'd never admit it, even her Bewear couldn't make her feel this safe and loved. Though it was a close second.

 

Tempest jolted when Guzma's slick fingers toyed over her clit, and she pushed his arm away. “That's enough, you asshole.” She could feel his grin against her throat.

 

“Ya sure, darling? I could go for more.”

 

“Nuh-uh, no way. I did so much work today. You're only getting one orgasm out of me.”

 

Guzma snickered. “Yeah. Ya bathed your Pokemon today. How tough.” But he pulled his hand away and rolled over to grab a tissue to wipe them both down with.

 

Once her back was semen free, Tempest rolled over to wrap her arms around Guzma's middle, tucking herself into his side. Guzma pulled the sheet over them, and Tempest was surrounded by his touch and smell and everything again.

 

Perfect and safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more Sin™
> 
>  

“ _Fuck..._ ” Guzma's deep groan accompanied Tempest's weak cry and the slick sound of him pulling out of her cunt. Tempest's pert breasts bounced with the strength of her breathing, and Guzma smoothed a sweaty hand over one of those firm tits and down her stomach, helping her to calm down before they continued.

 

He had stopped and pulled out in the heat of the moment, and his cock was aching from the sudden lack of touch, but Tempest had practically screamed for him to stop. And he wasn't such a monster that he would ignore her in the middle of fucking, painfully aroused or not.

 

“Wh... what's up, sweetheart?” Guzma panted out, reining himself in to make sure she wasn't... dying or something. It had really seemed like she was by the way she frantically begged him to pull out suddenly.

 

“Didn... Didn't want you to come yet...” Tempest gasped, one hand flying down to cup her mound, moaning when she touched her own throbbing clit and bruised labia, swollen from Guzma's fucking.

 

“Yeah..?” Guzma chuckled, leaning down to nip her red lips, “Wanted it ta' last? Can't get enough, can ya?”

 

“Mm...” Tempest moaned, writhing under Guzma as she moved both hands to clutch his arms, “I want... fuck, come in me, please? Want to feel you drip out of me...”

 

Guzma groaned like he had been punched in the gut, and he leaned down on his elbows, crowding her in and grinding his cock along her lips, “Fuck! God _damn_ , sweetheart. You're still on birth control, right?” When he got a shaking nod in return, he continued, “Just need me to breed up yer pussy, huh? Couldn't take it anymore?” You had to give a guy some credit; after the first few times Tempest had insisted on a condom despite her birth control he had stopped fighting her on it, but he's been wanting to come in her for ages. It was a thing, alright?

 

“Well don't say things you can't back up.” Tempest grinned, all teeth and snark. Guzma just chuckled, stripping the now unneeded condom off his dick.

 

“If ya can't think I can't fill you up like you've been cravin', yer dead wrong hun.” He ran his fingers between Tempest's sopping wet folds and stroked himself, slicking back up using her juices.

 

He took her thick thighs in his hands to manhandle her into the position he wanted, legs splayed wide and ankles hooked over his shoulders. He stared straight into her eyes as he hunched his hips down, cock catching on her humid entrance.

 

“Now... let's get'cha all bred up like ya want to be, huh?”

 

Guzma dug his fingers into Tempest's legs and _slammed_ himself inside, his hips smacking into her groin and his dick bottoming out hard in her pussy. By her yelp of pain and glare, Guzma figured he'd shoved himself in as far as he could go-- his cock ramming into her cervix.

 

“Ow, asshole!”

 

“That's where's my seed's goin', love.” Guzma winked and pulled out to slam in again, this time angling his hips upwards to rub his dick into the spongy flesh of her g-spot. She yelped again, but it tapered into a moan of pleasure as he repeated the motion over and over. Tempest's eyes glazed over and her head tilted back, tan legs shaking next to Guzma's head.

 

“Just like that, hm?” Guzma grunted, sweat beading down his forehead at the exertion. He didn't let up, thrusting into Tempest like his life depended on it. She whimpered pitifully and squeezed around him as he reached a hand down to grope one of her bouncing tits, almost bruising it in his large hand. “Fuck yeah, you're just a slut under all that talk.”

 

They fell into a trance, moving and thrusting together, spurred on by the primal act of fucking raw. Guzma continued to spout obscenities at Tempest, growling and hissing promises of breeding her up good so everyone could see just how much of a whore she really was.

 

Tempest eventually fell apart with a howl so loud you would think someone was being slaughtered, her cunt clenching around Guzma's dick and her legs squeezing his shoulders. Guzma cursed and continued to thrust through her orgasm, through the sudden gush of fluids she wet them both with, and soon poured himself into her shuddering body.

 

With an exhausted moan, Tempest fell back into the bed, breathing hard and still twitching from her orgasm. Guzma managed to stay upright as he came down from his high, panting loudly but keeping his eyes open to watch as he pulled out from Tempest's pussy. He grinned when a glob of his sperm followed, pushed out by her clenching muscles.

 

“ _Fuck_...”


End file.
